Girls keep secrets in the strangest ways
by KeyboardGirl
Summary: Derek is chief of surgery. Meredith forgot something in his office, she brings Cristina. they find something, secrets will be revealed. this is kind of a full cast story. give it a shot, although I suck at writing a summary.
1. we meet the panties, again

**So I decide****d to start on another story. But I'll continue the other one soon, so don't panic or hate me or whatever. **

**In this one, Derek is chief of surgery and Meredith forgot something in his office. She brings Cristina with her, and secrets are reviled. **

**Chapter 1**** –**** We meet the panties, again.**

"You have to come with me! I can't go all by my self." Meredith whispered. "What? I will not go with you. It's not my fault you lost your.." Cristina began, but Meredith interrupted her: "Don't say that word, it's embarrassing." They were standing in the locker-room, having a very secret conversation.

"We'll just get into his office while his not there. What if someone else finds it?" Meredith stared Cristina down. "Fine! But it's not my fault you have sex in his office and forgot your panties. Again!" Cristina said. "It's not my fault. It could've happened to anyone!" She replied and reached her jacked. "I still don't get it. You forgot your panties, again! You don't realize that you're not wearing any? You really are a dirty slut." Cristina laughed as Meredith dragged her out into the hall.

They ran across the catwalk and towards the door that lead to Derek's office. It was locked."Well, okay then. Let's leave, okay?" Cristina turned around, but Meredith stopped her. "Wait! I have a key."

"Of course you do.." She gave Meredith an exhausted look and entered the office with her. "I'm gonna look over there and you can look over there okay?" Meredith pointed at the other end of the office and started looking around the desk. She started looking under the desk. "I don't even want to know why you're looking under the desk, but seriously, you did it on the desk?!" Cristina looked grossed out. "That's none of your business, but yes." Meredith smiled.

"Oh my God, I so don't wanna hear about.. Oh my." Cristina stopped moving, but her face showed excitement. "What?" Meredith still couldn't find her underwear and was still quite irritated. "The files." Cristina voice was low, but determent. "What do you mean?" She knew exactly what Cristina talked about, but she couldn't admit that she also was very interested. "The files, you know, the files that tells things about everyone that works in this hospital. Even the unimportant nurses." Cristina grabbed some folders and put it on the desk.

"I think it's politically incorrect of you to call them unimportant. But we can't read them. It would be wrong, Cristina. And bad, people deserve their privacy." She continued babbling, but Cristina still opened the files. "Okay fine. Let's read em."


	2. the bottom of the surgical food chain

**This chapter is really just making fun of George. Sorry, but he's like the little brother I always pick on. **

**Chapter 2 – the bot****tom of the surgical food-chain**

"Hey! I found the intern-file." Cristina said out loud and raised the folder over her head. Meredith tried grabbing it, but Cristina started hitting her. "We shouldn't do this." Meredith felt guilty. "You're right," Cristina replied. "Without alcohol. We should take these with us home, find out stuff about the people in this hospital and then use it against them!" Cristina laughed. "NO! If we're even gonna read it, we'll read it here, okay?" Meredith said and finally managed to grab the folder out of Cristina's hands.

"Why would we even be interested in the secrets of interns?" Meredith asked. "Hey! Here's George! I guess they just left it there." Cristina laughed. "You're very mean.." Meredith said. "Oh! I found Lexie's file!" Cristina raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to know things about your sister, Mer?"

"She is not my sister! But yes, I do want to know things." Meredith couldn't help it, the curiosity overwhelmed her. "Oh my God. This is so funny!" Cristina smiled. "Derek has access to these all the time?" "I don't know! He never told me. Now shut up and start reading."

"Lexie Grey. She was an angel in kinder garden, obviously." Cristina said and showed her the folder. It was a painting of a house with four people in it and a cat. "That picture is what my life should've been." Meredith said. Cristina didn't reply, she just nodded, and started on the next page.

"Oh my.. Here's a picture of Lexie as a cheerleader. My oh my, she is the complete opposite of you. Looks like she was popular." Cristina seemed to be disgusted by this fact. "Yup. She's a freak." Meredith smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw what it said in a rapport from med school.

_"I want to be a surgeon, because my father always talks about my sister like she's a hero. I want to be a hero to my father and I look up to my sister."_

"Lexie has a sister that goes to med school?" Cristina asked. "Yeah.. That's me." Meredith whispered with tears in her eyes. "Oh, that's.." Cristina didn't know what to say. "She.. looks up to you." "Yeah. I should probably be a little bit nicer to her." But it wasn't the fact that Lexie looked up to her, that shocked Meredith. It was something quite different. _My fat__her always talks about my sister ._"You okay?" Cristina asked after minutes of silence. "Sure.. Let's read about George now."

Cristina took out the slightly smaller file that belonged to George. She started reading out loud.

"This is from kinder-garden. George O'Malley is a very charming young man, but he constantly tries to eat the Lego. There's also another thing that we will have to do, except removing the Lego. His brothers picks on him all the time, and we've decided to separate the three of them, if we get permeation from you, the parents."

"Poor George!" Meredith said, but Cristina interrupted her. "Wait! That's not the best part. He was a member of the Dragons and Dungeons club!" They both started laughing like crazy. "There's a picture! Look at them, look at his hair." Cristina said. "He's got one of those hockey-hair dues. That's so 80's." They stared at the picture for quite some time, but they couldn't quite understand that the nerd with the awful hair due, the glasses and the braces was their friend, George.

"I'm so going to mock him when I see him again.." Cristina mumbled while reading some more. "You can't do that. Then they might realize that we've been in here." Meredith pointed her finger at Cristina like she was her mother or something. "Fine.. But I'll at least think about it when I see him and laugh a bit. Don't worry, I wont tell him."

But apparently, George O'Malley had a lot of embarrassing baggage. When Meredith started reading page 4 of his personal file, she nearly cried out loud: "HE RECORDED A CD!"

"What?!" Cristina raised her eyebrows. "George recorded a cd, called 'Loveable'." Meredith tried not to laugh, but she did anyway. "Oh my God! That's so gay, do we really know for sure that he is strait?" Cristina placed her hands on her stomach, and started laughing. "I can't breathe." "Well, it was a great name, thought. He IS lovable."

---

**Do ****you love it? George in Wham-style? I have a weird imagination. **


End file.
